deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom Vs Gaara
Venom (Spiderman) Vs Gaara (Naruto) is a What If? DEATH BATTLE. (BTW, this is young Gaara, before he got Shukaku removed) ''Description'' Spider-man Vs Naruto! Two Symbiotic opponents with tragic pasts will face-off in a fight to the death. Will Venom prove to be poison to Gaara? Or will Gaara bury Venom permanently? Prelude Wiz: It's not always easy to beat someone on your own, sometimes you need a bit of teamwork. Boomstick: And these two certainly prove that statement right. ''' Wiz: Venom, the poisonous rival to Spider-Man. '''Boomstick: And Gaara of the Sand (And, to be clear, we'll be discussing young Gaara, to fit more the tone of the fight). He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a '''DEATH BATTLE! Venom Wiz: Since he was a kid, Eddie Brock faced some serious hardships. His mother died while giving birth to him, and pretty much everyone in his family blamed him for it, even if they denied it. Boomstick: But this just made Eddie more motivated to be better than the rest to earn his father's approval. Wiz: Eventually, Eddie became a journalist, and after writing an article about a man who he believed was a serial-killer, he almost obtained national success. Nearly gaining the approval he wanted. Boomstick: But, it turns out that man was just a copy-cat. You see, Spider-Man eventually found the real killer. Wiz: Disgraced, Eddie was fired, rejected by his father and girlfriend, and as if to add insult to injury, he had cancer. Boomstick: Talk about life coming at you with it's pants down. Wiz: Eddie's rage towards Spider-Man attracted a mysterious black substance known as the symbiote. An alien who had previously bonded with Spider-Man. Boomstick: After Spidey had finally rejected the goo,( because it was corrupting him), the symbiote bonded with Eddie to form a creature known as Venom. Wiz: The symbiote would reveal many secrets to Eddie and granted him many powers. Boomstick: Eddie was now faster, stronger, and more durable than Spider-Man, and after spending so much time attached to the Wall-Crawler, the symbiote became invisible to his Spider-sense. Wiz: And through it's ability to shape-shift, Venom can morph it's body into almost anything, he can even shoot webs so strong that even Spider-Man has a hard time getting out of. And the suit also allows him to glide, and turn invisible. Boomstick: But, with great power, there also comes great vulnerability. You see, the Symbiote is weak to loud noises and heat. Wiz: However, prolonged exposure has granted him a certain degree of resistance. Like the time he managed to lift a 200 ton Ferris Wheel while at a weakened state, so just imagine how strong he can be at his full potential. Boomstick: And not to mention the fact that Venom is extremely tough. He once went toe to toe with the Juggernaut, and survived being punched by the Hulk, and resisted Ghost Rider's hell-fire. But if he seriously gets maimed, the symbiote can simply regenerate Venom. Wiz: But, there's a catch, the symbiote can only separate so much of it's body into webbing, until it has to regain it's strength, and he relies on a diet consisting of phenethylamine. A chemical mostly found in chocolate, fungi, and brains. Boomstick: Gross. But I guess it's a fair trade off when you can heal from pretty much anything, survive an anti-tank rocket, fast enough to catch bullets, tear apart military trucks, bust down metal doors, throw a car across a city. And go against many of the Marvel Universe's most powerful characters. Wiz: And while being psychopath, Venom still regains enough smarts to play foes like Spider-Man into his hands. Boomstick: Well, from now on I'm keeping a megaphone handy. Venom: We're poison to Peter Parker, and Spider-Man! We're VENOM! Gaara Wiz: At first glance, Gaara of the desert might seem like a frail child. Boomstick: But you'd be very dumb to try and approach this kid. Wiz: When Gaara was born prematurely, his mother died while making some of her power into living sand, which would shield Gaara from any harm. Boomstick: And then his dad, the Fourth Kazekage , decided to seal a giant monster inside of Gaara. Wiz: This tailed beast, simply known as Shukaku had a hatred for humanity, and it's rage would become hard for Gaara to control, resulting in Gaara unintentionally harming others. This would lead to him being shuned by his people and living a life of loneliness. Boomstick: Gaara would become a ruthless killing machine, caring only for himself. Plus, he can wield sand to his will, trapping foes and crushing them to death, and fly using a sand cloud. And can make his sand extremely light or strong enough to stop bombs. Wiz: And by using his Chakra, Gaara can control any sand within his range, and increase his speed and climb on any surface. Boomstick: Like a Spideeeer? o_0 Wiz: (Sighs) And he can crush the earth around him to form more sand. Even the giant gourd he carries on his back is made out of sand. This makes it easier for Gaara to control, shaping it into weapons and mixing it into people's bloodstream. And he can crush bones stronger than steel. Boomstick: Remember how we mentioned Gaara's mommy sand, well when we say it protects Gaara, we aren't exaggerating. If Gaara faces any danger, the sand will spring into action to shield him, without Gaara having to command it. And only enemies who are nearly as fast as the speed of sound can penetrate it, so very few people have actually touched Gaara, let alone hurt him. Wiz: And if he needs to, Gaara can create decoys with his sand, and make a Sand Armor, which makes a small shell to protect him from any blows he might take, should anyone penetrate his living sand. However, this technique is not automatic and requires a great amount of Chakra for Gaara to maintain. Boomstick: Gaara's limits only rely on how much sand, or Chakra he has left. But if he needs to, he can give Shukaku a turn to fight. Being the size of a mountain, Shukaku can level entire forests, and has a massive control of sand. However, he does have a weakness, Gaara himself. You see, at the top of Shukaku's head is Gaara in an unconscious state, leaving him wide open to attacks. And if someone should take the advantage and kill, or knock Gaara out, Shukaku will disappear. Wiz: Gaara might be a powerful opponent, but he has a bad tendency to underestimate his opponents, which leaves him open to surprise attacks. And isn't exactly the strongest without his sand. Boomstick; But that doesn't really matter, when you have a giant sand demon on your side! Gaara: SAND COFFIN! (Gaara traps some ninjas with his sand) SAND BURIAL! (The sand crushes the unfortunate shinobi) DEATH BATTLE Setting: The Hidden Sand Village (Nighttime) Gaara is standing in one of the rooftops, contemplating the bright moon. When suddenly, his living sand activates and shields Gaara from what seems to be a dark, web-like substance. Gaara turns around to face his enemy emerging from the shadows. Gaara: Who are you? ???: We are Venom! And right now, we're hungry for some brains! FIGHT! Venom jumps close to Gaara and tries hitting him with a heavy punch, but Gaara's sand simply blocks it, Venom tries a low kick, but the sand blocks that too, then he begins hitting with a barrage of punches, but none of them land a hit. Gaara: Fool, you won't get me that easily. Gaara strikes Venom back with his sand, and the proceeds to shoot out some sand bullets, but Venom blocks them by forming a shield. Unknown to him however, is that Gaara sends his sand through the ground and captures Vemon with a surprise attack from below. The sand traps Eddie and flings him away to another building. Gaara uses his sand to float to the rooftop Venom landed in, only to see him stand up like it was nothing. Venom: You know, we could have done this the easy way, now it's time for me to use the hard way! Gaara sends a large wave of sand to attack Venom, but Venom swings away. Gaara's sand keeps following him. Venom tries shooting some web balls at Gaara, but his sand shields him from them. The sand eventually catches up to Venom, and once again it begins to engulf him. But Venom's body morphs into a giant spike-filled mass which allows him to slip from the sands grasp. Gaara: Interesting, but you've just prolonged your inevitable death. Gaara forms his sand into multiple weapons and begins forming a sand-storm that starts tearing down nearly every building Venom tries landing on. Venom becomes irritated and shoots another web ball. Gaara's sand tries to block it, but this time, the web was too fast. It lands on Gaara's face, blinding him. Venom then takes the opportunity and begins hitting Gaara with a combo of punches, now stronger and faster, the sand can do very little to help Gaara, except soften the blows. Venom: Not so tough when you can't keep up! In a desperate attempt, Gaara makes a giant burst of sand, knocking Venom back. Using his sand, Gaara finally tears the webbing away. He turns to face Venom. Gaara: I may have underestimated you, but it still wont be enough for you to beat me. Gaara quickly moves to dodge an attack from Venom, and begins using his sand to hit the creature with a barrage of attacks, landing-in all of them. Then, Venom forms his arm into a giant monstrous hand and slaps Gaara away, though Gaara's sand protected him from being harmed. Venom regains his composure and swings towards Gaara, dodging many of his attacks. Then with a hard hit, he manages to break through Gaara's living sand. But Gaara reacts quickly and wraps his sand arround Venom and begins crushing the monster's arm. Venom squeals in pain, until Gaara hits him away, with a large wave of sand. Gaara: Now your arm is useless. Venom stands up chuckling. And his maimed arm begins regenerating back to normal. Venom: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You really think a few broken bones will stop us? Surprised, Gaara shoots at Venom with multiple sand bullets, but the symbiote shape-shifts into large tentacles which deflect all of the projectiles in the blink of an eye. Then Venom sends his new appendages after Gaara. Gaara's sand, does its best to block them, but some still manage to pass through and grab Gaara. They then pull Gaara towards Venom, who again starts hitting Gaara with a storm of punches and jabs, leaving Gaara dazed. Venom then jumps into the air and grabs Gaara with his web, and then swings him hard to the ground. Gaara's gourd breaks the landing, but Gaara's sand Armor begins to dent and chip away. Venom then lets himself fall towards Gaara and lands with a kick, causing a giant cloud of sand to form around them. When the sand clears, Venom looks down to look at an empty shell resembling Gaara. Venom: What is this!? Gaara: Over here, you moron. Venom turns around to see Gaara smiling, while his sand armor begins to rebuild. Venom begins running at Gaara, until he hears a loud rumbling noise from behind. He turns to see a giant sand tsunami coming straight for him, Venom tries to swing away, but it's to late, the sand has buried him completely. Gaara remains still waiting for something to happen. And sure enough, Venom jumps out of the sand, looking unfazed. But before he can react... Gaara: Sand Coffin! The sand traps venom in a cocoon. Gaara: Sand Burial! The sand then crushes Venom. Gaara turns away. Gaara: It is done. Gaara then hears the sound of bones popping and cracking, he looks to see what's happening, and sees Venom emerge from the sand, having healed completely. Venom: Gotta admit, that hurt! Venom then shoots a web at Gaara, but Gaara forms a giant sphere of sand around himself, preventing the web from reaching him. Venom just stares at it, confused, then irritated. Venom: If you wont come out, then I'll come in for you! Venom morphs his hand into a sharp spike and dashes towards the sand sphere, and with one blow, impales through it. But then he realizes the sphere has also formed spikes around it, and some have penetrated Venom. Venom however, disregards this, and keeps pushing deeper in. Until suddenly the sand explodes, knocking Venom away and revealing a deformed Gaara, with half his face resembling Shukaku. With his monstrous arm, he pins Venom to a wall. Gaara: Now, not even your bones will remain! But Venom, shoots a web from his head, and it hits Gaara in the face. Gaara releases his grip and Venom jumps in to land a hit, but is again interrupted, by another eruption of sand. This time, Venom looks up to see the monster Shukaku, standing before him. The beast releases a deafening roar, which rattles the symbiote a bit. Then it turns to face Venom. Shukaku: You! The creature sends a large sand attack at Venom, who swings away and starts dodging the creatures attacks. But there is nowhere left to hide, Shukaku begins destroying the village, Venom begins running out of ideas until he spots an unconscious Gaara on the beast's forehead, he then gets an idea. Shukaku finds Venom, and starts shooting at him with massive sand bullets overwhelming Venom. When the sand clears away however, Venom is nowhere to be found. Shukaku begins looking everywhere, trying to find the creature. He hears the sound of webs shooting, the sound of climbing, but he can't see anything. Shukaku: Where are you!? Just then, he hears a flapping noise from above, and sees Venom gliding towards Gaara, he had been invisible this whole time, the sand quickly begins surrounding Venom, but Venom extends his tentacles and impales Gaara through the head before the sand can restrain him. Gaara dies, and Shukaku begins crumbling down. Venom and Gaara's body land on the ground. Venom chuckles. Venom: We're poison to anything living! HA!HA!HA!HA! KO! Venom is seen using his tongue to grab Gaara's brain and swallow it. Then, he swings away. Results Boomstick: That's so disgusting. Wiz: This was an extremely close fight. While Gaara, had better range, and his sand proved to be a great threat to Venom. It couldn't keep him down forever. Boomstick: Yeah, Venom has the strength to punch right through Gaara's sand, and the symbiote has enough speed to get past his protection. And Gaara's sand really can't do anything against a guy who can survive an anti-tank rocket, and who can trade blows with the Hulk and the Juggernaut. Wiz: Not to mention that Venom's durability and regeneration allowed him to last long enough to land the finishing blow. But also, Gaara really didn't have a way to exploit the symbiote's weakness. And even if he somehow managed to separate Eddie from the symbiote, the alien would've still kept fighting, as he was once able to defeat Spider-Man without a host. Boomstick: Venom obviously couldn't go head to head with Shukaku, but as we stated before, Venom isn't all about just using brute force, and his shape-shifting allowed it to get close enough to Shukaku's weak point, Gaara. Hell, Venom could've probably defeated Gaara before he even had the chance to bring Shukaku out. Wiz: And while Gaara's sand is strong enough to break things harder than steel, the symbiote can heal almost anything, including broken bones. And its liquid state makes it hard for Gaara's sand to even manage to harm it. Boomstick: Venom was just too much for Gaara to with-''sand.'' Wiz: The winner is Venom.Category:Keranigma Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles